Orgueil & Préjugés aux temps modernes
by AliceCulen
Summary: P&P aux temps modernes. Lizzie et Darcy se rencontrent différemment. Les choses vont elles changer pour autant? Darcy tombera-t-il amoureux d'Elizabeth? Lui rendra-t-elle son amour? Merci de laisser des reviews
1. Début

Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction. Aussi je dédis cette fic' à Jane Austen une magnifique auteur qui décrivait avec aisance la vie en son temps.

Merci de la lire et de laisser des reviews

* * *

Cette journée fut comme les autres pour Elizabeth. Se levant, elle alla prendre une douche pour être réveillée. Elle choisit les premiers vêtements qu'elle trouva- un jeans et une chemise- se coiffa à la quatrième vitesse car elle savait que sinon elle arriverait en retard à son travail. Jane était déjà partie et lui avait laissé un mot lui disant qu'elle reviendrait tard le soir, car elle avait rendez-vous avec un certain Bingley. C'était déjà leur troisième et Elizabeth pensais que leur relation commençait à devenir sérieuse. D'ailleurs sa sœur lui avait promis de le lui présenter très bientôt mais attendait que le meilleur ami de Bingley n'arrive à Londres la semaine suivante.

Elle partit donc de son appartement, pris l'ascenseur, salua le vigile et partit en direction de The Independant*. Une fois arrivée au journal, elle regarda ses mails et vit que sa mère lui avait, en l'espace de quinze heures, envoyé une vingtaine de messages. La plupart lui faisait part qu'elle avait rencontré un charmant jeune homme et médecin de renommé. Elle l'invitait donc, à venir lors des prochaines vacances afin de la présenter à ce « merveilleux jeune homme » pour reprendre les termes de sa mère.

Lizzie se mit donc au travail. Elle s'arrêta lors de la pause déjeuner pour retrouver sa sœur :

Alors prête pour ton rendez-vous ? La taquina-t-elle

Un beau jour Lizzie, un jeune homme viendra t'approcher et il te faudra alors tenir ta langue !

Alors ça ne sera pas de si tôt car il faut que ce jeune homme ait le même caractère, qu'il soit une vraie tête de mule !

Allons Lizzie, tu n'as pas mauvais caractère.

C'est tout toi Jane, la gentillesse personnifiée ! Tu refuses de voir le mal mais c'est pourtant la pure vérité ! Et quand pars-tu pour ce rendez-vous ?

Je vais quitter l'école plus tôt pour avoir le temps de me préparer car Charles passe me prendre à 19 heures.

Tu sais déjà comment tu vas t'habiller ?

Oui j'ai prévu une robe bustier avec des escarpins noirs.

Hum, ce a intérêt à bien se tenir !

C'est ça moques toi !

Non je suis sérieuse ! Et puis j'ai intérêt, moi, à me boucher les oreilles !

Pour toute réponse, Jane se contenta de rougir violemment.

Après, Elizabeth se remit au travail et continua jusqu'à vingt heures. Ayant finit tout ses articles, elle se dit qu'elle devrait arrêter. En cours de route, elle alla acheter un sandwich chez Paul*, ne voulant pas cuisiner. Là bas, elle croisa un homme aux cheveux bruns, grand qu'elle trouva très beau avec ses cheveux légèrement ondulés et son costume sûrement de grande marque.

Une fois revenue chez elle, elle mangea en regardant un de ses films préféré « Titanic », pleura lorsque Kate Winslet découvrit le corps inanimé de Leonardo Dicaprio, et encore plus quand elle lâcha sa main. A la fin du film, elle se prépara pour la nuit et se coucha, en entendant cependant sa sœur rentrer mais se rendormit immédiatement après.

Le lendemain matin, elle était à l'heure et donc prit son temps pour se préparer, se maquillant, s'habillant d'un haut bustier avec une jupe blanche moulante et des escarpins. Elle rejoignit sa sœur pour le petit –déjeuner :

Je t'ai fait un café, lui dit-elle

Merci

On ne t'a pas réveillé ?

Si je vous ai entendus glousser mais je me suis rendormie tout de suite après.

Jane se mit de nouveau à rougir. Elle rougissait quand elle était gênée, furieuse, contente… Si bien que pour ses proches, mis à part Elizabeth, il était toujours difficile de savoir son humeur du moment.

Allons, tu ne dois pas avoir honte. Tu sors avec quelqu'un et je suis très contente pour toi !

Merci mais il est normal que tu sois déprimée. D'ailleurs, le copain de Charles, Mr Darcy, est arrivé et ce soir on dîne tous ensemble.

Oh mais pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas obligée. Je suis seule mais heureuse !

Je le sais mais comme on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble, on vous laissera seuls souvent.

Bon je le fais mais seulement pour toi, pour te faire plaisir.

Merci ! Tu es formidable et j'ai de la chance de t'avoir pour sœur !

Ouais je sais mais attends qu'il me plaît et à ce moment tu pourras me remercier.

Elizabeth se dirigea vers son travail. Une fois arrivée, elle consulta ses mails, sa mère avait une fois de plus monopolisé sa messagerie. Au même moment, son patron arriva et lui annonça son nouveau sujet :

Tu es courant que les entreprises Darcy & Co montent dans les chiffres.

Oui je suis au courant. 4% de plus que la semaine précédente.

En effet et c'est pour cela qu'il faut que tu fasses une interview avec le PDG de l'entreprise, Mr. Darcy.

Pas de problèmes, patron.

Alors elle se mit au travail et contacta Mr. Darcy, lui demandant une date pour leur interview. Mis à part ce détail, Elizabeth passa une journée plutôt calme. C'était sans compter le fameux dîner.

En revenant dans leur appartement, Lizzie vit sa sœur maquillée et sous-vêtements :

Ah Lizzie te voilà !

C'est une crise vestimentaire ?

Oui, j'ai mal je l'avoue. Mais Charles nous a invitées, je ne veux donc pas le décevoir.

Bon je vais t'aider mais en échange il va falloir que tu me coiffes.

Marché conclu.

Elles s'aidèrent de cette manière, Elizabeth lui trouva une robe violette bustier, ce dernier étant noué, et le bas en mousseline lui allant au dessus des genoux. Jane comme promis, maquilla et coiffa Lizzie en lui faisant un chignon tressé et choisi pour sa sœur une robe bustier, blanche, également. Le buste étant drapé sur son épaule gauche et le bas en mousseline allant lui aussi au dessus des genoux. Toutes deux étaient magnifiques, leurs robes soulignaient leur minceur et allaient très bien sur leur peau claire. Leurs compagnons, surtout Bingley à vrai dire, avaient la bouche grande ouverte. Toutefois, elles ne firent pas attention à ce compliment très flatteur en découvrant pour la première fois l'ami de Bingley, tant de fois évoqué. Celui-ci méritait les louanges de son ami. Grand, Brun aux yeux bleus, légèrement musclé, élégant et… mystérieux.

Darcy détailla de la même manière Elizabeth. Mince, plus grande que la moyenne, les cheveux acajou, les yeux noisette. Ceux-ci retinrent tout particulièrement son attention car ils étaient pleins de vie, rieurs, reflétaient une intelligence fine et étaient tout simplement magnifiques. Néanmoins, il ne trahit pas ses sentiments et ne dit pas un mot à Elizabeth ou du moins avant sa présentation :

Elizabeth, lui dit sa sœur, voici Charles Bingley. Charles voici ma sœur Elizabeth.

Ravi de vous rencontrer enfin. Elizabeth je vous présente mon meilleur ami Mr. Darcy. William voici Jane et sa sœur Elizabeth.

Enchanté

Bien si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, dit Charles, nous devrions nous asseoir et commander.

Ainsi ils prirent place. Jane se mettant à côté de Bingley et Elizabeth à côté de Mr. Darcy.

Lizzie parla la première :

Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. J'ai cru comprendre que vous dirigiez les entreprises Darcy & Co.

Et moi que vous étiez journaliste. Où travaillez-vous ?

A The Independant.

Ah je vois, votre journal ne devrait-il pas m'interviewer je crois?

Oui en effet et c'est moi d'ailleurs qui vais faire cette interview.

Mis à part ça, sur quoi travaillez-vous en ce moment ?

Je viens de terminer un article sur la délocalisation des entreprises en Asie de l'Est.

Votre enquête s'est passée sans encombre?

Oui, même si j'ai eu du mal à contacter des partons de grandes entreprises car la plupart ne veulent pas parler de leurs industries, de leur main d'œuvre…

De toute la soirée ce fut le seul dialogue entre Elizabeth et Mr. Darcy. A la fin de celle-ci, Elizabeth trouvait que Mr. Bingley était très aimable, beau avec ses cheveux roux en bataille et ses yeux bleus, et savait écouter les autres. En somme, c'était Jane en version masculine.

Cependant, son ami, Mr. Darcy ne parlait pas beaucoup ce qui était à son désavantage comparé à Bingley qui savait si bien se rendre agréable. De plus, Elizabeth discernait dans son regard de l'orgueil doublée de l'arrogance.

Jane et Elizabeth attendait un taxi. Néanmoins, elles entendaient parfaitement l'échange entre Mr. Bingley et Mr. Darcy :

Jane est assurément la plus jolie femme que j'ai jamais rencontrée mais sa sœur, Elizabeth l'est aussi.

A cette déclaration eut un élan de fierté qui fut rapidement stoppé par la réplique de Mr. Darcy.

Jane est jolie quand à Elizabeth je la trouve tout juste passable, trop vive.

Je pense au contraire qu'une femme se doit d'être vive, joyeuse pour compenser la monotonie des hommes en général.

Moi pas. De plus, on a l'impression qu'elle sort de la campagne.

La première pensée d'Elizabeth était une concentration de noms d'oiseaux, la seconde de lui donner un coup de pied bien placé et la troisième, que choisit Elizabeth, de le battre à son propre jeu. Ainsi, elle rejoignit les deux hommes, Jane sur ses talons.

Alors comme ça je sors de la campagne hein ? Traites-moi de paysanne pendant que t'y es.

L'arrogance habituellement présente chez Darcy s'évapora, laissant place à de la honte. « Elle a entendu ce que j'ai dit, eh merde ! »pensa-t-il.

Je… euh…

Eh bien tu sens cette odeur ? C'est l'odeur de l'intelligence dont tu es malheureusement dépourvu.

….

« Elle est jolie quand elle se met en colère. Non mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Elle est tout sauf jolie.»

Comme tu n'ajoutes rien, on peut dire que la conversation est terminée. Ah oui, j'oubliais la paysanne que je suis te dit gentiment d'aller te faire voir !

Comment oses-tu parler de ma sœur en ces termes ? Tu n'es qu'un sale type. Tu n'es qu'un con !

Elles partirent et prirent un taxi laissant là-bas, un Bingley le plus désolée au monde et un Darcy hébété, surpris que quelqu'un pour la première fois de sa vie, lui ait parlé avec autant de franchise.

* * *

Voilà mon premier chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

The Independant est un journal qui existe vraiment à Londres

Titanic est mon film préféré donc on peut dire que c'est une sorte de dédicace!^^

Paul est une boulangerie française et quand je suis allée à Londres j'ai vu une "roulotte" Paul vendre des sandwichs devant la tour de Londres Voilà pour les explications^^


	2. Un amour naissant

Voilà le second chapitre est arrivé!^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le premier.

Je tiens à remercier Lilouth33, Potterienne, mika24 et Selsynn pour leurs encouragements!

Voilà bonne lecture!

* * *

Des yeux bleus pareils à une rivière, des lèvres plutôt fines, des cheveux bruns en désordre, une légère musculature… Voilà l'objet des pensées d'Elisabeth. Depuis la veille, elle ne cessait de penser à lui. Mr Darcy. Pourquoi avait-il parlé d'elle de cette façon ? Elle n'en connaissait toujours pas la raison. Après tout, elle n'avait pas été désagréable, exécrable. Lui-même ne lui avait pas manifesté d'antipathie, elle avait pensé, durant un court moment, qu'il l'appréciait. De toute façon, pourquoi elle s'en souciait ? Elle s'en fichait, non ?

Ce fut avec ces sentiments contradictoires qu'elle décida qu'il était l'heure de se lever. Ca et le travail qui commençait bientôt. Cela faisait soixante douze heures, qu'elle était en avance pour son travail. Du coup, elle prit sa douche et choisit de porter un col roulé sans manche blanc, une jupe également blanche arrivant mi-mollet avec une fente par le derrière et des escarpins noirs vernis. Ses cheveux, au contraire, étaient tout sauf recherchés. Laissés au naturel, de légères boucles avec une frange droite, ils lui donnaient un air de petite fille. Une fois prête, elle retrouva la cuisine… vide. Enfin pas tout à fait, il y avait leur chien, Max, un golden retriever. Soudain, un gloussement, un claquement de porte se firent entendre. Puis, sa sœur apparut suivit de très près par Bingley qui, en la voyant, devint rouge comme une pivoine.

- Bon… Bonjour, bégaya-t-il.

- Bonjour Mr Bingley, lui répondit-elle.

- Je vous en prie appelez-moi Charles, dit-il tout en reprenant de l'assurance.

- Pas de problèmes, il faut que je perde cette vilaine habitude de vous appeler par votre nom. Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?

Voyant, qu'ils reprirent des couleurs au niveau des joues, elle comprit qu'ils avaient passé une EXCELLENTE soirée.

- OK, ce ne sont pas mes affaires…

- Toujours en colère contre Mr Darcy ? Lui demanda Jane

- Je m'excuse pour hier soir, non je ne pourrais jamais assez m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé… Je ne sais ce qu'il lui a pris… D'habitude c'est un homme charmant. A ce moment Bingley avait un visage grave qui démontrait clairement sa désapprobation quant à l'attitude de son ami.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Charles, ce n'est en aucune manière ta faute.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû vous le présenter… Je suis…

Il ne poursuivit jamais car Jane posa son index sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, arrête de culpabiliser et puis Elisabeth, qui est la principale concernée dans cette histoire, lui a déjà dit ce qu'elle en pensait et plutôt bien d'ailleurs. N'est-ce pas Lizzie ?

- Tout à fait, ne vous inquiétez pas Charles je vais bien, il m'en faut plus pour me décourager, je vous assure. Et maintenant si nous déjeunions ?

Pour clore ce chapitre, Jane l'embrassa ce qui le dissuada de culpabiliser davantage.

En partant à son travail, Liz oublia qu'elle allait devoir interviewer celui qu'elle détestait le plus désormais, Mr Darcy. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle allait être professionnelle car après tout, comment faisait-elle habituellement ? Elle leur posait des questions, futiles certes, et ils y répondaient. Enfin quand elle sentait la personne suffisamment détendue, elle se permettait de plaisanter quelque peu avec elle. Seulement avec lui, toute plaisanterie était exclue. C'est avec cet esprit déterminé qu'elle arriva au journal, salua ses amis dont Charlotte Lucas, son patron et s'installa à son bureau. Sa mère avait encore une fois surchargé sa boîte mail. Les sujets étaient toujours les mêmes. Les hommes, la richesse. Pour expliquer ce rapport logique :

Homme (possédant toutes les qualités requises : beauté, intelligence…) + Très, très, très… grande fortune = Mariage heureux

Qui est si important aux yeux de Mrs Bennett, il serait nécessaire de remonter à son adolescence, lorsqu'elle vit sa meilleure amie épouser un milliardaire. Depuis lors, cette amie, Shannon McDouglas, lui envoie presque une fois tous les ans, une invitation à venir durant tout le mois de juillet dans leur sublime villa à Los Angeles. Invitation qu'elle refusait, étant désolée de ne pas avoir assez d'argent pour y aller ou tout simplement une vie mois extraordinaire que la sienne, prétextant des vacances dans une famille lointaine, un rhume, une tante malade… Bref, Mrs Bennett s'était jurée de réussir sa vie ou tout au moins celle de ses filles afin de prouver à Shannon mais aussi à elle-même qu'elle pouvait avoir des villas, des toilettes… aussi grandioses que les siennes. Cependant Elisabeth, bien que comprenant la jalousie de sa mère, en avait plus qu'assez que sa mère veuille la marier à tout prix, enfin à tout prix élevé s'entend, villa ou pas. Elle désirait, contrairement à sa mère, que le mariage soit la conséquence de son amour pour un homme. Des fois, elle se surprenait à s'imaginer au Moyen-âge ou au XIXème siècle*. Alors, elle se voyait habillée d'une longue robe, empire ou non, danser, flirter avec ces messieurs qui lui réciteraient poèmes ou chansons d'amour…

Elle revint bientôt la réalité, hochant la tête de droite à gauche, comme pour occulter un mauvais souvenir. Puis son patron arriva.

- Vous êtes prête Miss Bennett ?

- Oui monsieur, mais Mr Darcy n'est pas encore là ?

- Non, mais il faut que tout soit prêt quand il sera ici.

« Tout doit lui être servi sur un plateau, s'il n'est pas orgueilleux alors moi je suis le Pape. » pensa-t-elle. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'apparut l'objet de la conversation. En effet, sortant de l'ascenseur, se renseigna à l'accueil et la secrétaire, visiblement charmée, lui indiqua le bureau de Lizzie. En le voyant, celle-ci eut tantôt fait d'oublier sa détermination. Sa colère contre lui était palpable. Toutefois malgré sa rancœur, force était de reconnaître qu'il était séduisant. Ce jour-là il portait un costume noir, une chemise blanche, une cravate bleue et des chaussures elles aussi, noires. L'ensemble au complet démontrait son rang hiérarchique, ainsi que sa richesse (le costume provenant sûrement d'un grand couturier). La cravate, soulignait quant à elle le bleu de ses yeux. Quant à la cause ou du moins la personne qui était à l'origine de cette irritation, à savoir Mr Darcy, il perdit toute assurance en la regardant. En arrivant, il s'adressa au patron d'Elisabeth :

- Bonjour Mr Finch

- Bonjour Mr Darcy, ravi de vous connaître. Je pense que vous connaissez déjà Elisabeth Bennett, un de nos meilleurs éléments.

- Le plaisir est partagé. En effet, je la connais. Lui répondit-il, tout en regardant l'intéressée.

- C'est elle qui vous interrogera.

- Miss Bennett.

- Mr Darcy.

La froideur de cette réplique, était à peine dissimulée. Ainsi, même Mr Finch perçut cela. Inquiet il se demanda intérieurement ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux.

- Tout va bien ?

- Parfaitement. Répliquèrent-ils tous les deux au moins d'accord sur une chose.

- Bien, vous pouvez commencer, allez dans la petite salle à gauche. Voilà

La dite pièce était petite mais confortable, avec deux fauteuils et une table basse au milieu. Tout autour, des bibliothèques, où l'on pouvait si on faisait suffisamment attention, remarquer des livres mais également des archives, des interviews passées… et des journaux qui pouvaient dater jusqu'aux années 1900.

Elisabeth et Mr Darcy s'assirent et la jeune femme commença ses questions.

- Depuis combien de temps dirigez-vous cette entreprise ?

- Depuis la mort de mon père en 2000.

- Cela fait dix ans que vous avez commencé, à quel âge donc ?

- 17 ans

Elle éprouva de la compassion, de la pitié pour lui, mais se reprit bien vite et continua l'entretien.

- Vous n'avez pas voulu aller à l'université, profiter de la vie des étudiants pendant que d'autres s'occuperaient de l'entreprise à votre place jusqu'à ce que vous la reprendriez ?

- Non

A la fin de cet échange, ils se saluèrent. L'orgueil présent en chacun d'eux leur interdit de s'excusez ou tout simplement de parler.

Pourtant, Mr Darcy s'il ne dit rien, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à elle. Cette dernière était vraiment jolie, sa tenue mettant en valeur ses formes et ses yeux chocolats… qui possédaient une lueur de malice et d'esprit. C'était une femme attirante en somme mais il se garda bien de lui dire ou même de se l'avouer.

De son côté Elisabeth, sur le chemin du retour, ne savait que penser de cet homme mystérieux. La veille, il lui avait semblé de la pire espèce et aujourd'hui… quelqu'un qui pouvait également ressentir. En fait, elle en venait à avoir de la compassion, de la compréhension pour lui. Ce fut dans cet état qu'elle retrouva sa sœur. Jane semblait métamorphosée. Encore plus jolie que de coutume avec ses joues colorées et son éternel sourire. Charles pour une fois depuis deux jours était absent. Par conséquent, Elisabeth ne comprenait pas la raison de l'animosité, de la gaieté soudaine de son aînée, bonheur résultant de l'amour excepté.

- Lizzie, devine ce qu'il va y avoir demain soir ?

- Euh… Je sèche…

- Allons fais un effort !

- …

- Un bal ! Tu te rends compte ?

- Qui ? Quand ? Quoi ? Où ? Pourquoi ?

- Toujours tes questions journalistiques…

- On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne! S'amusa-t-elle

- Pour la question : Quoi ? Un bal

- Pour Quand ? Je t'ai dit demain soir, à partir de huit heures.

En ce qui concerne la question du lieu chez un particulier.

Enfin, la raison je crois que c'est à cause de la venue de l'ambassadeur de France ou d'Espagne je ne sais plus trop. Toujours est-il qu'il vient et que pour fêter son arrivé, un bal est organisé et c'est uniquement sr invitation.

- Et donc pourquoi tu m'en parles ?

- Déjà parce que Charles y va, donc il m'a demandé et que j'ai dit que je n'irai pas sans toi. Ensuite, ton patron a appelé.

- Finch ?

- Oui, il veut que tu couvres l'évènement.

- Mais je n'ai rien à me mettre !

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, Finch te laisse ta journée de demain.

- Dis donc il a pensé à tout…

- Et je lui ai rappelé si jamais il oubliait quelque chose…

Jane avait un sourire qui en disait long.

- Jane, je ne te savais pas si… machiavélique…

- Il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi.

- En effet, je m'en aperçois aujourd'hui.

Elle rigola et sa sœur ne mit pas longtemps à l'imiter.

Dans un lit, dans un immeuble du quartier chic, un jeune homme rêvait. Une femme voilà en quoi consistait son songe. Elle portait une longue robe blanche, avait des cheveux bruns bouclés et des yeux noisette. Et elle souriait, souriait parce qu'elle le voyait tout simplement. Lui aussi souriait puis lui courut après en rigolant.

Dans une chambre, dans un lit aux draps particulièrement dans tous les sens, dormait une fille agitée. Elle faisait exactement le même rêve mais à la différence, elle essayait de l'oublier. Enfin la personne, car elle avait beau apprécier, elle savait qui il était. Cependant à force de tenter, car elle n'y arriva pas, de penser à autre chose, elle se dit que ça ne servait à rien, elle ne pourrait plus l'oublier, il faisait désormais partie de sa vie qu'elle le veuille ou non. Aussi se renseigna-t-elle et décida que de toute façon elle ne dormirait pas. Heureusement qu'elle ne travaillait pas le lendemain.

Au matin, elle retrouva Max et sa sœur dans la cuisine.

- Alors prête pour cette journée shopping ? Lui lança-t-elle ravie

- J'ai mal dormi…

- Mal dormi ? Toi ? Pourquoi ?

- J'ai rêvé de quelqu'un… Je suis donc bien contente d'avoir un jour de congé.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! Allez dépêche-toi, il faut repérer les bonnes boutiques très tôt.

C'est ainsi que deux femmes partirent à la conquête de la mode. Chanel, Dior, Valentino, Burberry, Ellie Saab, Vivienne Westwood, Diane von Furstenberg…. Il y avait assez de magasins pour habiller le monde entier. Pourtant, elles ne trouvèrent pas leur bonheur. Et puis, en passant devant une boutique, peinte en dorée avec une vitrine donnant sur le magasin, elles virent les robes qu'elles porteraient le soir même.

Tout le reste de la journée fut consacrée à l'esthéticienne, au coiffeur et à la manucure. Si bien qu'en revenant pour se préparer elles n'avaient que très peu de choses à faire.

Charles leur avait dit qu'il passerait les prendre toutes les deux à dix-neuf heures trente. En les voyant, enfin surtout Jane à vrai dire, il les trouva magnifiques. Les tenues portées par l'une et l'autre étaient assez différentes mais leur longueur était la même : ras du sol. Celle d'Elisabeth* n'avait pas de bretelles, seuls des nœuds à boucles, au bras, retenaient la robe. Celle-ci avait une longue traine et ressemblait fortement aux robes empire car il existait deux parties. L'une pour sa poitrine et l'autre pour le reste. Cette robe était faite en taffetas et était verte sauge. En revanche, celle de Jane* était plus simple mais très jolie. Elle était en tulle, de couleur rose dragée et possédait de fine bretelles. Il y avait une ceinture, qui se terminait en nœud en satin stretch, qui délimitait le décolleté avec le reste de la robe. Les bretelles ainsi que le haut entourant la poitrine étaient incrustés de perles argentées. Il n'y avait pas de traine.

Quant à leurs coiffures ou à leur maquillage, là aussi elles étaient différentes. Si Jane avait un chignon banane et était légèrement fardée, Elisabeth avait elle un chignon sur le côté et avait juste de l'eyeliner sur ses yeux.

- Mesdames, il me sera difficile de vous protéger des prétendants ! Dit Bingley

- Charles, de toute façon pour moi tu n'en aura pas besoin, je n'aurai d'yeux que pour toi.

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de rougir violement avant que Jane ne l'embrasse tendrement au départ puis plus passionnément ensuite. Le trajet était plutôt long, car la maison de leur hôte était dans le quartier chic de Londres, mais ils s'entendaient à merveille aussi ne firent-ils pas attention.

La maison où avait lieu les festivités du soir, était grande tout comme la cour par laquelle ils rentraient. Elle était beige, avec autour de chaque fenêtre un encadrement blanc qui faisait penser à une demeure royale. Il y avait un gigantesque balcon, qui permettait de s'échapper quand l'atmosphère se faisait pesante. Les volets étaient blancs.

Charles aida Jane puis Elisabeth à sortir de la voiture. En rentrant, Elisabeth se dit que l'extérieur était modeste comparé à l'intérieur. Le sol était en marbre, les lustres apparemment lourds en cristal. Les serveurs, il y en avait partout, tout comme les petits fours ou les coupes de champagne. Quant aux invités, on pouvait le remarquer à leurs tenues étaient tout sauf des mendiants. Lizzie vit toutes les marques des grands créateurs de Chanel en passant par Zuhair Murad. La jeune femme fit d'abord le tour de la demeure avant de discuter avec l'élite de Londres ou du monde tout simplement. Certains étaient un peu trop arrogants et fières à son goût mais force lui était de constater que les ragots étaient encore plus intéressant que dans les films ou les séries qu'elle avait vu. Un sexagénaire sortait avec une jeune fille de vingt ans, un autre avait en prison pour détournement de mineures, un autre pour celui des armes… Une femme de soixante-dix ans venait de marier avec un homme de quarante ans plus jeune qu'elle, et cette dernière projetait d'avoir des enfants. Soudain, elle reconnut un visage bien trop familier pour elle. Mr Darcy. Il avait été convié à cette réception bien entendu, étant le PDG d'une entreprise florissante. Elle aurait voulu qu'il ne la voie jamais mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. La reconnaissant bien qu'étonné de la voir, Mr Darcy se dirigea vers elle. Il devait avouer qu'elle était radieuse avec sa robe qui soulignait la finesse et la grâce de son corps. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir dit de pareils mensonges mais il ne se l'avouerait jamais. Il arriva à ses côtés et entama la conversation :

- Miss Bennett je suis étonnée de vous trouver ici.

- Parce que je ne suis pas le genre de filles que vous rencontrez d'habitude à ce genre de réceptions ?

- Non… Bien sûr que non seulement je… Vous n'êtes jamais venu à ce genre de réceptions comme vous dites.

- Je suis journaliste, on m'a demandé de relater cet évènement important pour la ville voilà la raison de ma présence.

- La soirée se passe-t-elle agréablement ?

- Fort agréablement monsieur, j'ai fait connaissance avec certaines gens. Et vous ?

- Fort bien merci, m'accorderiez-vous la prochaine danse ?

- Je vous l'accorde.

A cette réponse, il partit. Jane qui avait suivi des yeux tout cet échange, trouva sa petite sœur troublée.

- Lizzie chérie, ca va ?

- Mr Darcy m'a invité à danser.

- Peut-être s'en veut-il pour l'autre soir.

- Mais cela m'embarrasserais, j'ai juré de le mépriser pour l'éternité.

Elles se mirent alors à rigoler. Charles arriva, lui était désolé de délaisser sa cavalière d'autant que les femmes présentes avaient l'air d'en vouloir qu'à son argent, comme ce fut le cas pour une quinquagénaire. A cette pensée, il frissonna.

- Jane, chérie, m'accorderai-tu cette danse ?

- Avec plaisir mon chéri, on finira le dialogue plus tard Liz.

- Amusez-vous bien !

Elle était tellement occupée à parler avec sa sœur qu'elle en oublia la promesse de danser avec Mr Darcy.

- Miss Elisabeth vous venez ?

- Oh oui excusez-moi.

Une nouvelle musique démarra, « I was wrong » de Sleepstar. La musique convenait parfaitement aux non-dits du couple occasionnellement formé.

- J'adore cette musique, s'émerveilla Elisabeth tandis qu'ils dansaient.

- Je l'aime aussi

- Je suis étonnée Mr Darcy, mais d'un autre côté je ne sais rien de vous.

- Que voudriez-vous savoir ?

- Je ne sais pas votre couleur préféré, votre film préféré, pourquoi m'avez-vous parlé de cette façon l'autre soir ?

- Le bleu, Mission impossible… euh…

Visiblement cette question l'avait pris au dépourvu.

- Vous m'avez demandé de poser des questions alors répondez.

- Je…

- Moi je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à faire avec vous.

Fort heureusement pour elle, la musique venait de se terminer, leur scène ne fut donc pas remarquée. Elle voulut partir mais sentit une main se renfermer sur son poignet. Elle se retourna et vit Mr Darcy.

« Je n'ai pas le talent de converser avec des gens qui me sont parfaitement étranger. » Elle pensait qu'il allait lui lâcher le poignet mais il n'en fit rien. Il l'attira sur le balcon.

- Je suis désolé

- Et moi je suis désolée de ne pas arriver à vous cerner, je dois dire que vous êtes un mystère pour moi. Un jour vous m'insulter, le lendemain vous vous excusez. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos sautes d'humeur, qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ?

- …

- Si vous ne savez pas je ne peux rien pour vous.

- Attendez, oui je vous ai manqué de respect…

- C'est bien de le reconnaître, bravo. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Encore une fois il lui retint le poignet, et il s'approcha si près d'elle, que tous deux pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre.

« Je suis désolée… » Puis il partit. De quoi ? Ni lui ni elle ne savait pourquoi exactement. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance, il s'excusait c'était le principal. Non le principal était que quand il lui avait lâché le poignet, Elisabeth avait voulu le retenir. Le plus important, était que quand ils furent suffisamment proches l'un de l'autre, Darcy avait voulu l'embrasser. Après tout ce n'était pas ça qui comptait ? L'amour naissant entre Elisabeth Bennett et Fitzwilliam Darcy ?

* * *

1ère*: Petit clin c'oeil à Jane Austen

Pour le 2ème* et le 3ème* Je mettrai les photos de leurs robes et de leurs coiffures sur mon profil

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous me laisserez des reviews!


	3. Informations

Non ceci n'est pas la suite d'Orgueil et Préjugés aux temps modernes. Il ne s'agit pas non plus d'un message qui annonce la fin d'une fanfiction que j'ai commencé voilà trois ans et qui continue à m'interroger. Je tiens simplement à dire, pour celles et ceux, qui désireraient lire la suite qu'il vous faudra être patient encore un peu (et je sais que ça fait longtemps que je demande ça) car la suite c'est sûr je l'écrirai. Quand ? Je ne sais pas mais bientôt (une chose est sûre un personnage va faire son apparition dans le prochain chapitre…). Etant donné que j'ai beaucoup de travail à cause de la Terminale, je n'ai pas le temps de faire beaucoup de choses y compris celles qui me tiennent à cœur. Aussi je suis désolée pour celles et ceux qui s'impatientent mais comme on dit la patience vient à bout de tout même du temps ! Encore désolée mais je vais essayer de ne pas tarder, en attendant faites des pronostics sur qui sera le nouvel arrivant.


	4. Une rencontre fracassante

Je sais que ça fait un certain temps que je n'ai rien posté et je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. Les personnages appartiennent à Jane Austen, sauf bien évidemment ceux de mon invention. En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne leture

* * *

Un songe. Chaud et doux comme une brise d'été, il paraissait si réel… et pourtant… Soudain, un bruit répétitif à souhait. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était aussi embêtant pour celui, ou en l'occurrence celle, qui ne désirait revenir à la réalité pesante et dure. Elizabeth Bennett avait toujours eu du mal à se réveiller, surtout lorsqu'elle faisait un rêve particulièrement intéressant. Petite, elle se cachait sous ses couvertures quand venait le moment de se lever et de partir à l'école. Adolescente, elle avait quelque peu changé de tactique, prétendant être malade, usant ainsi de tous les moyens pour parvenir à ses fins. Jeune adulte, elle se contentait d'envoyer son réveil sur le mur d'en face, le cassant la plupart du temps. Mais elle n'en avait cure. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'il arrête de lui rappeler ce qu'elle savait déjà. Cessant de ruminer des pensées contre tout, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de se lever.

En se douchant, elle repensa à son rêve. Bien que sachant qu'il provenait du fin fond des abîmes de son subconscient, elle n'arrivait pas à l'empêcher de revenir encore et encore à son esprit. Elizabeth se voyait alors tout de blanc vêtue, les cheveux lâchés, ondulant légèrement. Dans son dos, elle sentait le soleil chaud. Enfin venait le moment où IL apparaissait. L'homme était grand, sa musculature légère mais qu'on remarquait au travers de chemise ample également blanche qu'il portait. Ses cheveux se mouvaient au vent et ses yeux d'ordinaire si sérieux et fiers, reflétaient ici tendresse et bonheur. Tout, dans sa physionomie et manière de se tenir, renvoyait l'image d'un autre homme, un héros romantique plus exactement, tel qu'on le décrivait dans les œuvres des sœurs Brontë, de Jane Austen, d'Hugo ou de Chateaubriand. Et il lui souriait. Cependant le plus étonnant pour elle était qu'elle lui répondait en riant, se sentant heureuse comme jamais auparavant. L'eau qui coulait sur sa peau lui permettait de saisir la raison de son bonheur. Peut-être, et cela resterait hypothétique, était-elle tout simplement sous le charme bien particulier de cet homme, Mr Darcy. Du jamais vu, se dit-elle car après tout, peu de choses avaient joué en sa faveur : il ne s'était pas montré affable, courtois ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. En y réfléchissant, c'était même exactement le contraire. Pourtant, lors du bal de la semaine précédente, elle avait perçu de l'excuse dans son regard, comme s'il se sentait gêné, honteux de son attitude. Non, impossible. En effet, ne manifestait-il pas toujours de l'orgueil à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient ? A moins que cela ne cache autre chose ? Il lui avait déclaré, lors de cette fameuse soirée, qu'il ne possédait le talent de discuter avec des gens qui lui étaient étrangers. Autrement dit qu'il cachait un certain degré de timidité sous un masque de froideur. Elizabeth hocha la tête de gauche à droite, voulant mettre fin à ses discussions internes et ainsi, aux excuses qu'elle trouvait à Mr Darcy. Il était lui, elle était elle. Rien, absolument rien ne les rapprocherait jamais. Ce fut sur cette pensée joyeuse en plus des coups frappés à la porte, qu'elle arrêta l'eau, s'enveloppa de sa serviette et alla ouvrir. Les coups devenaient de plus en plus pressés, ce qui alerta Elizabeth. Toutefois très vite, en découvrant l'identité de son visiteur matinal, elle se rassura. Il s'agissait de sa mère.

Rose Bennett, née Byrne, n'avait jamais été réputée pour sa patience, sa réserve ou sa sagesse. Son mari, John Bennett, qui la connaissait depuis une vingtaine d'années maintenant, ne les avait encore jamais remarquées chez elle. En fait, il l'avait surtout épousée pour sa beauté, sa franchise, bien qu'elle se manifestait souvent de façon maladroite et malavisée, et parce que celle-ci désirait cinq enfants avec, à la tête de la fratrie, un fils, comme lui. Rapidement, ils durent cependant renoncer à leur rêve car, exactement neuf mois après leur mariage, naquit Jane Bennett, connue pour son incroyable beauté et sa candeur. Deux ans plus tard, ce fut au tour d'Elizabeth de voir le jour. Cette dernière attirait autant la sympathie que sa sœur pourtant les gens avaient d'abord tendance à la sous-estimer, à l'instar de Mr Darcy. Puis, ils remarquaient sa vivacité, son intelligence et sa beauté peu ordinaire. Mr et Mrs Bennett se réjouissaient sincèrement de ces naissances, s'extasiant de leurs filles qui faisaient leur fierté, mais déploraient de ne toujours pas avoir de fils. C'est pourquoi, Mrs Bennett déploya un arsenal de moyens pour parvenir à ses fins : régimes, prières… Toutefois, en six ans, uniquement des filles vinrent agrandir la famille Bennett :

Mary Bennett, 19 ans, était considérée comme la fille la plus insipide de la famille. N'ayant pas l'intelligence de ses sœurs, elle tentait de compenser ce manque en passant un temps considérable dans les livres et les études, négligeant les occupations de son âge : sortir, rencontrer de nouvelles gens, avoir des amis et petits-amis… Seulement les effets de ce choix tardaient à se faire connaître, mis à part renfermer un peu plus Mary chaque jour.

Catherine et Lydia, âgées respectivement 17 et 15 ans, étaient les dernières de la fratrie Bennett. Semblables en tout point ou presque, celles-ci passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Si l'on associait Mary au calme et à la discrétion, les qualificatifs extravagantes, matérialistes, frivoles et dynamiques convenaient eux davantage aux plus jeunes.

Le temps passant, Mrs Bennett dut renoncer à son rêve le plus cher. Très vite toutefois, un autre désir vint remplacer le premier. Mr Bennett était un homme très respecté par ses collègues autant que par ses voisins. Leur maison, suffisamment grande pour loger les sept membres de la famille, même si dorénavant les deux aînées avaient gagné leur indépendance, lui convenait. Enfin leur train de vie, ne leur permettait certes pas d'épargner, mais demeurait raisonnable. Aussi, tout ce que pouvaient souhaiter Mrs Bennett était de trouver des époux convenables, c'est-à-dire beau, riche et éventuellement intelligent, à ses filles. Bien sûr, elle savait que Jane avait séduit un charmant jeune homme du nom de Charles Bingley qui possédait toutes les qualités requises par la mère et la fille. Or, celui-ci était très proche d'un certain Mr Darcy, plus riche encore que le premier. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle, Mrs Bennett se trouvait à sept heures et demi devant la porte de l'appartement de ses aînées.

Sitôt qu'Elizabeth ouvrit la porte, sa mère commença à engager la conversation dont le débit ne lui permit hélas pas de suivre tout ce que celle-ci disait. Tout ce qu'elle comprit fut « Jane… Charles Bingley… sauvés… Mr Darcy… pas coiffée ni habillée… tout ce que je lui ai appris ». Pour éviter un malentendu, elle demanda à sa mère de reprendre et là, nulle équivoque ne fut possible :

Voyons Lizzie, est-ce que ta mauvaise posture affecterait ton audition ? Je disais que j'ai appris par Mrs Collins que Jane a fait la connaissance d'un charmant jeune homme, Mr Bingley. Evidemment, j'ai fait quelques recherches et découvert qu'il est très riche ! Nous sommes sauvés ! Je sais également de source sûre que son meilleur ami, Mr Darcy, est aussi célibataire et encore plus riche ! Te rends-tu compte Lizzie ?! Vu son âge, j'ai tout suite pensé à toi, Lizzie chérie, mais voyant que tu n'es ni coiffée ni habillée, je me demande si j'ai eu raison…

Maman, il est sept heures et demi, j'ai largement de temps de me préparer. D'ailleurs, c'était ce que je faisais avant que tu ne m'interrompes avec ces coups pressés frappés à la porte, comme si tu étais en danger de mort.

J'avais oublié comment ma seconde fille était de mauvaise foi. Ce pourquoi je viens est de la plus haute importance.

Plaît-il ?

Voyons Lizzie ! Ton cousin Mr Collins… oui celui-là… il a appelé ton père hier. Apparemment, il désire venir passer le week-end chez nous, à Longbourn.

Pourquoi ? En quoi Longbourn peut-il bien l'intéresser ?

Tu sais bien qu'à la mort de ton grand-père, il comptait hériter de la maison. Seulement grand-père Henry a exigé que celle-ci revienne à ton père. Aussi…

Veut-il voir ce qu'il a perdu au bénéfice d'un cousin qu'il ne connaissait que très peu. Termina-t-elle à sa place

Tu as compris, mais il y a autre chose…

Quoi ?

Je crois qu'il espère rencontrer l'amour là-bas

En seulement deux jours ?!

Il est de notoriété publique que Collins n'est pas très beau…

Ni très intelligent… Ajouta-t-elle, repensant à la photo et la lettre que lui avait montrées son père un jour

En outre, à ce que j'ai compris, il viendra avec un ami

Et … ?

Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'intéresse pas !

Très bien, je ne te le dirai pas

Lizzie ! Tempêta Mrs Bennett, en se plaignant intérieurement de pas avoir rencontré sa fille aînée qui, elle au moins, l'aurait comprise. Elle en était persuadée.

Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne. Je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée. En outre, je te signale que si je ne vais pas me préparer maintenant, je serai en retard au journal.

Bien, bien ! Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps…

Merci maman, je t'appellerai plus tard pour savoir tous les détails, promis.

Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter mis à part que Jane et toi devrez venir à partir de vendredi soir à la maison.

Pour rencontrer ce Collins ?

Et son ami. Il faut que toute la famille Bennett soit là, sinon…

Je sais, je sais. Elizabeth se souvenait en effet des crises de colère de sa mère, si bien qu'elle éviterait d'en provoquer une si elle pouvait l'éviter.

J'aurais voulu voir ta sœur mais tant pis. Au revoir ma chérie, à vendredi et pense à le dire à ta sœur surtout !

Je n'y manquerai pas, à vendredi !

Prise de court par cette conversation pour le moins inattendue, Elizabeth dut se dépêcher de s'habiller, d'une robe noire simple qui mettait en avant ses formes sans être vulgaire pour autant et d'escarpins vernis, et partit à son travail sans avoir mangé.

Une fois arrivée, elle s'assit à son bureau. Regardant rapidement sa messagerie, que sa mère avait allègrement remplie, elle se mit alors à relire les articles, qu'elle avait rédigés à la hâte au début de la semaine, afin de les publier avant le week-end. Entièrement dans sa tâche, elle ne remarqua pas d'abord l'homme qui la regardait. Perdu dans la contemplation de cette dernière, il ne l'entendit pas l'appeler. Elizabeth agita alors ses mains devant lui, espérant attirer son attention. Ayant l'effet escompté, elle lui demanda la raison de sa visite. L'homme exprima dans des propos plutôt décousus, ce qui était d'ailleurs inhabituel chez lui, son obligation de donner son avis sur la version finale de l'article dont il faisait l'objet. Etonnée, Elizabeth lui demanda :

Mais… ne devriez-vous pas aller voir Mr Finch plutôt ? C'est lui qui possède la version finale

Je n'en sais rien, il m'a dit qu'il vous l'avait laissée sur votre bureau

Remarquant en effet l'article sur son bureau, elle reprit gênée :

Oui… voilà… je vais vous trouver une chaise, comme ça… vous serez plus à votre aise pour le lire, hum.

Ne vous dérangez pas, j'en ai trouvé une. Joignant les gestes à la parole, il désigna une chaise derrière lui.

Tant mieux.

Pendant tout le temps où il lut l'article, Elizabeth ne sut que faire. Travailler, le regarder ? Elle décida alors de relire l'article qu'elle avait commencé et si jamais, il avait une quelconque remarque à faire, elle resterait à sa disposition. Très vite cependant, elle dut admettre que ce n'était pas une tâche facile. D'une part parce qu'elle sentait de temps à autre le regard de son « voisin » posé sur elle, d'autre part parce qu'elle ne cessait de s'interroger sur cet homme. Savait-il qu'elle avait rêvé de lui ? Etait-il vraiment timide ou bien ne manifestait-il que de la froideur combinée à une grande fierté ? Elle ne sut y répondre. Elizabeth comprit qu'elle avait l'esprit ailleurs quand Mr Darcy agita ses mains devant elle :

Oui… oui ?

Eh bien… vous étiez partie, loin d'ici semble-t-il, et… j'ai fini de lire l'article qui est très bien écrit et…

Vraiment ? N'importe qui, passant devant le bureau d'Elizabeth, aurait pu percevoir cette surprise et gêne dans sa voix.

Oui vraiment, vous avez gardé l'essentiel et… comment dire… vous n'avez pas insisté sur ma fortune ou le fait que je sois célibataire, qu'aiment rappeler les journaux, et je vous en remercie.

The Independent est un journal économique et non pas à scandale, aussi je me devais de parler de l'élaboration de votre entreprise, comment s'est-elle propulsée dans le top 10 des compagnies les plus rentables du pays…Votre vie privée ne concerne que vous.

Oui mais merci quand même.

De rien.

Je voudrais vous inviter à déjeuner pour vous remercier, si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr.

Ce n'est pas la peine… je vous assure…

Si, j'insiste. Avant, il faut que j'aille voir Mr Finch, on se retrouve après ?

Oui, je…oui…

Le déjeuner fut tranquille. Les deux protagonistes n'osant s'aventurer dans des sujets trop polémiques, ils ne parlèrent donc que de leurs vies respectives. Elizabeth avait l'impression que son compagnon cherchait à excuser son attitude plus que répréhensible envers elle, depuis qu'il la connaissait. Quant à elle, gardant une certaine rancune à son égard, Elizabeth cherchait cependant à donner une chance à ce « nouveau » lui, qui à son avis, ne pouvait être découvert que par ses proches. Bien sûr, dire qu'elle l'appréciait dorénavant était un grand mot. Au moins, le considérait-elle plus comme une connaissance qu'un ennemi à l'avenir. En revenant à son bureau, elle dut rapidement se mettre au travail pour prendre de l'avance et ainsi, honorer sa promesse de venir chez ses parents pour le week-end. N'ayant plus de distraction, elle put oublier tout ce qui l'entourait et perdit toute notion du temps. Elle relut alors tous ses articles en attente d'être publiés et rédigea tous ceux qu'elle avait simplement griffonnés à la hâte lors de ses déplacements en début de semaine. Elle travailla efficacement, ne souciant de rien d'autre tant et si bien que ce fut sa collègue et accessoirement sa meilleure amie, Charlotte Collins, qui l'arracha à son labeur en lui faisant remarquer l'heure plus que tardive et en l'invitant à dîner.

Elles choisirent un restaurant qu'elles connaissaient bien. Elizabeth savait qu'elle avait négligé leur amitié au profit de son travail. Aussi pensait-elle que Charlotte voulait manger avec elle afin de rattraper le temps perdu. Rien, néanmoins, ne la préparait au véritable interrogatoire que mena Charlotte Lucas qui n'avait absolument rien à envier de l'Inquisition espagnole :

Alors, alors ?! Le bal c'était comment ? Je veux tout savoir !

Euh… c'était bien.

Mais encore ?! Comment étais-tu habillée? Qui étaient les invités ? Tu connaissais des gens ?

Doucement ! Dit-elle en rigolant. Je portais une robe verte sauge, en taffetas, qui faisait penser à une robe empire. J'avais un chignon sur le côté et de l'eye-liner pour seul maquillage. Les invités étaient triés sur le volet. Mis à part, ma sœur, Mr Bingley et Mr Darcy je connaissais personne.

Où ? Quand ?

Chez un particulier, pas très loin de chez Mr Darcy à ce que j'ai compris. C'était la semaine dernière, mercredi je crois.

Mr Darcy était comment ?

Comme d'habitude…

Non sans blague, un ton ironique perceptible dans la voix, comment était-il habillé ? Il était beau ? Tu lui as parlé ?

Ca fait beaucoup de « était », je rigole, je rigole. En reprenant un ton plus sérieux, au vu du regard noir de son amie, elle ajouta : il portait un smoking noir sans nœud ni cravate de grand créateur qui lui allait très bien. Oui il était pas mal…

Pas mal, PAS MAL ?!

Bon d'accord, il était beau ? Contente ?

Et tu lui as parlé ?

Oui, on a dansé ensemble une fois…

Et… ?

Quoi et ?

Tu aurais voulu danser davantage avec lui, je veux savoir !

Tu es incorrigible ! On va dire qu'on s'est expliqués sur le pourquoi du comment de son attitude, il s'est excusé puis est parti. Quant à moi, j'ai continué à danser avec d'autres partenaires et Jane avec Bingley, puis on est rentrées.

Oh…

Quoi oh ? Tu voulais quoi que je l'embrasse aussi ?

Ca aurait mis du piment dans ton récit !

Il n'y a que ça qui compte à tes yeux, le piment ?

Non mais…je dois que vous formeriez un beau couple…Il est beau, riche et intelligent, tout ce que tu recherches soit dit en passant, et toi tu es vive, intelligente, drôle, jolie… Bref, je n'attends que ça, que tu m'annonces que toi et Darcy êtes ensemble.

En d'autres termes, tu vis par procuration !

On peut dire ça. Je tiens à ajouter que pour tout le monde, ça crève les yeux que vous allez finir ensemble.

Mais oui et moi je suis le pape

Lizzie voyons ! Vous êtes parfaits l'un pour l'autre, vos caractères sont si dissemblables et si proches à la fois que vous ne vous ennuierez jamais ! Il y aura tout la passion, la tranquillité…

Mais oui, c'est cela… En attendant, on va finir ce dîner en parlant d'autre chose d'accord ?

Un jour tu me diras : « Charlotte tu me l'avais bien dit » et je m'assurerai de te le rappeler

Mais oui, que te voulais Finch avant qu'on parte ?

Oh rien…

Puis la conversation dériva sur leur travail, leur famille… En quittant le restaurant, Charlotte avait toujours cette pensée en tête mais n'en fit part à Elizabeth car elle avait compris que l'idée même du couple Lizzie/Mr Darcy perturbait son amie. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle avait raison. Taisant ses voix intérieures, elle demanda à Elizabeth si elle voulait qu'elle la dépose chez elle en voiture, ce qu'elle refusa préférant marcher.

La lune était pleine et les nuages nombreux ce soir-là, comme pour rappeler à la jeune femme qu'elle n'aurait pas du se trouver dans les rues de Londres à une heure pareille. Mais celle-ci s'en moquait, n'étant pas de ces personnes qui regardaient toujours derrière leur dos pour s'assurer qu'on ne les suivait pas ou pire qui avaient peur du noir. Petite, elle devait souvent rassurer ses plus jeunes sœurs qu'il n'allait rien leur arriver si l'on éteignait la lumière le soir. Leur appartement se trouvait dans un quartier calme de Londres et Elizabeth connaissait tous les raccourcis ou presque pour y parvenir. Elle choisit donc une rue qui croisait celle où elle était, nullement effrayée qu'il n'y ait aucune lumière désormais. La neige recouvrait à peine les trottoirs. Cependant, Elizabeth put déterminer grâce à elle que quelqu'un, ou plutôt plusieurs personnes, la suivaient. Nullement effrayée, elle décida d'accélérer le pas et de se déplacer vers la droite du trottoir sur lequel elle marchait pour être plus proche de la route et ainsi laisser la possibilité à ces gens de la dépasser. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas, bien au contraire, car ils se rapprochèrent d'elle. Elle comprit alors la raison très vite. En effet, il ne s'agissait pas de promeneurs ni d'habitants du quartier qui rentraient comme elle chez eux. Non. Elle comprit sans peine que ces hommes derrière elle, car elle avait entendu leur voix ou plutôt leur rire, la suivait. Pire, la traquait. Et elle n'avait absolument rien pour se défendre à part ses clés et ils pourraient au vu de leur nombre, elle aurait juré qu'ils étaient quatre ou cinq, les lui prendre. Quant à son téléphone, elle l'avait oublié au travail. « Merde ! J'aurais du accepter la proposition de Charlotte !» pensa-t-elle amèrement. Il fallait qu'elle garde maîtrise d'elle-même, qu'elle réfléchisse. Elle pouvait toujours marcher vite jusqu'à arriver dans une rue adjacente et frapper à la porte d'une maison, puisque cette rue en était dépourvue. Mais ses talons la trahiraient. Quant à l'idée de courir… impossible. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit d'abord pas qu'on l'appelait. Ses traqueurs s'en aperçurent eux, alors ils réitérèrent leur appel : « Eh toi ! Où vas-tu ma jolie ? Ce n'est pas un quartier sûr ! Allez, viens avec nous ! » Leur proximité, lui permit de savoir qu'ils avaient bu en conséquence qu'il serait inutile de les raisonner ou pire les supplier. Soudain, un du groupe lui prit son bras, en lui serrant si fort qu'elle se dit qu'elle aurait certainement des ecchymoses si elle parvenait à s'en sortir vivante. Ce fut sa dernière pensée logique car alors le groupe en entier s'était rapproché d'elle pour assouvir leur pulsion dégradante. On la griffa, la frappa tant et si bien, qu'elle faillit perdre connaissance. Mais une pensée la gardait éveillée, elle se dit en effet qu'il serait plus affreux encore de ne pas se souvenir et ainsi d'imaginer pire. A moitié nue, dans une position déshonorante, elle vit son sauveur. Un homme, assez grand, qui avait visiblement un bon crochet du droit, les fit partir. Aussitôt, il lui mit son manteau sur les épaules pour tenter de la réchauffer, tant sa tenue était abîmée, et la releva. Elizabeth tenta d'enlever les larmes qui coulaient librement sur son visage et se jeta dans ses bras, lui demandant le nom de son sauveur, le remerciant mille fois. Ce à quoi, il lui répondit : « Vous n'avez aucune raison de me remercier. Je regrette seulement de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt. Je suis George Wickham. »

* * *

Alors verdict? Qui se doutait que Wickham allait faire une entrée aussi remarquée? Quelles révélations pourrait faire ce mystérieux jeune homme? Lol. A bientôt, pour la suite qui arrivera dans moins de temps promis. Ce qui me motiverait et m'aiderait, ce sont des reviews bien sûr. Alors commentez s'il-vous-plaît! Merci d'avance


End file.
